


What I Did, What I'm Like

by TwistedSide



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Child Sexual Abuse, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Incest, M/M, Shotacon, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, child grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSide/pseuds/TwistedSide
Summary: Niles is eager to share the special games he learned at home with his friends.





	What I Did, What I'm Like

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! Underage, shota, CSA, whatever you want to call it, it's all tagged so if you don't want to read it you already know you shouldn't be in here!  
While the story does have, in my opinion, a creepy tone, there is no point where any of the character's actions are explicitly shown as wrong, so if that's a problem you should leave now!

Niles and his brothers were adopted when he was a toddler. Connor and Sixty were several years older than him, already in school. The man who adopted them, Hank, was nice and treated them better than any of the foster parents they'd had over the past two years, and the boys quickly latched onto him.

Hank started playing secret games with the older boys a year later. He showed them how to make themselves feel good, helped them along by fingering their little holes. Occasionally Niles would be called over and Hank would have him stroke his brothers' cocks, loving how his tiny hand looked wrapped around their cocks, but otherwise he wasn't touched at first. All of them would be naked in the house, so Hank could watch and have easy access.

Surprisingly it was Sixty who prompted Hank to include Niles in their games, a few years after they joined his family, when Hank walked in on them together in Niles' bed, lips pressed together with Sixty sloppily tongue fucking the little boy's mouth. According to him, Connor and Hank were already playing and he didn't want to interrupt, so he decided to show his baby brother their games.

When Hank saw how flushed and needy Niles looked he couldn't help but join them, showing Sixty how to stretch his brother's hole and then letting him push inside, the first time he's ever felt someone around his cock. Hank guided him, helping him keep his hips moving steadily even when he just wanted to buck in as fast as he could, until both the boys were coming dry. Niles was allowed to sleep, tuckered out from his first orgasm, while Sixty suckled at Hank's cock until he came as well, swallowing it down as much as he could.

After that Niles was allowed to play with Hank and the other boys. Hank never fucked any of them, preferring to watch and touch and finish in their mouths, but Niles soon became the twins' toy, getting his hole filled by them at least once each every day. When they got older and started filling him with cum Hank went out and bought him a special plug, keeping him filled up so he didn't have to worry about any leaking out at school.

Niles was always a quiet boy, and for a long time he didn't make any friends at school, all the other kids usually ignoring him while he played by himself. He met his first and only friend in fourth grade, Elijah Kamski, who changed schools a month in after moving in with his new step-family. During recess when everyone else went on the play equipment he preferred to look for interesting things in the grass. After a week he'd noticed how Niles always sat alone, and invited him to join.

On his first day helping Eli look Niles managed to find a very pretty rock, one that sparkled in the light, which Elijah thought was _ so cool! _ Niles let him keep it, and got a full-body hug in return as Eli thanked him. The contact got Niles a little excited, hips automatically moving, grinding his cock in his friend's lap for a few seconds before slowly coming to a stop. He was worried Eli would be mad - secret games are just for family, after all - but instead he started following Niles' lead, whining as his cock was stimulated for the first time in his life. Niles soon started up again, the boys rutting in each other's embrace until the bell rang and they were forced to pull away, luckily going unnoticed by the teachers and other students. From then on they were best friends, playing together and taking any chance they could to find a private place to hold each other and pump their hips.

They continued to be friends through middle school. Niles never told his family the type of games he played with Elijah, sure they would be upset with him, so he was never allowed to visit their house, but Niles often went to his, where they would usually end up in his bedroom with the door closed, grinding against each other until their cheeks were flushed and they were covered in sweat. 

After so many years of being such good friends Elijah's parents practically considered Niles another son, which was why they trusted him enough to ask him to babysit for them while they went on a weekend trip. Eli's step brother Gavin was, as usual, grounded, but they didn't want to punish Elijah by not going. He was old enough and responsible, so with Hank's permission he packed a bag for the weekend and stayed at their house watching over Gavin.

Niles had never really paid attention to Gavin; for a long time he was too young to play with them when he and Elijah played kid games, and their special games were private. Now that they were older Eli would usually dismiss him as too much of a baby to hang out with, so they hadn't spent much time interacting together.

Luckily, Gavin wasn't too much trouble. He instructed Niles on what games to play and showed off his toys, and all Niles had to do was play along while making sure he didn't hurt himself and keeping him fed.

The trouble started that night, while Niles was getting Gavin ready for bed. The boy eagerly stripped himself while Niles got the bath ready, not caring that he was seen, and Niles was struck by the sight of his little cocklet. He didn't remember when his brothers were Gavin's age, and he and Eli never got naked when they played, so as far as he was concerned, it was the first time he was seeing a little boy's cock.

He insisted on helping Gavin bathe even though the boy said he could do it himself, washing him directly with soaped up hands, feeling his soft body. He avoided touching between his legs, unsure if that would be crossing the line. Elijah and him were already breaking the rules, playing with each other even though they weren't family, and he didn't want to risk his brothers or Hank finding out.

Once Gavin was clean, dry, and clothed in his pajamas, he dragged Niles back to the bedroom, telling him to sit on the bed while he got out his favourite story book. The boy scrambled into his lap, sitting on him in a way that had Niles' pants feeling tight, thankfully going unnoticed. Together they read through the book, Gavin correcting him when he accidentally skipped a page, and before they were half way through he was already nodding off.

Watching him sleep, Niles couldn't find the will to leave. Gavin looked so peaceful and innocent in his sleep, his mouth slack and pliant as Niles ran a finger down his face. Before he could stop himself Niles was gently shaking him awake, smiling down at the sleepy eyes that peered up at him.

"Hey, bud. Think you can stay awake a little bit longer? I want to show you a special big boy game."


End file.
